whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook
|price = $34.99 PDF: $19.99 }} The Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook is the core rulebook for the Vampire: The Requiem game line. It is used in conjunction with the , and focuses on the Kindred, vampires that stalk the night. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Welcome to the Danse Macabre :Since time immemorial, the Kindred — vampires — have stalked their prey, unseen by the mortal masses. Their world is a xenophobic nightmare, populated by tyrannical despots, wild-eyed heretics, bloodthirsty rogues and scheming manipulators, all unified by the mysterious curse of vampirism. And you would join them? You would live forever? To play the lusts of mortals like a violinist plays the strings? Then beware, the price is steep to enter the neo-feudal hell that the Damned have wrought. :Welcome to Undeath :Join the revival of the Storytelling tradition. Vampire: The Requiem invites you to tell your own stories set within the world of the Kindred. This book includes rules for using vampires in World of Darkness chronicles, covering everything from the five clans to covenants to the Disciplines, bloodlines, storytelling advice and a complete spread of game systems governing the undead. Hardcover. Requires the World of Darkness rulebook for play. Prologue: Dance of the Dead Introduction The Introduction exists to give you a quick bit of exposure to the world of Vampire’s Kindred, as well as a few ideas on what the game is designed to do. Chapter One: Society of the Damned Chapter One concerns itself with a greatly in-depth look at Kindred society as well as the world in which the Kindred hide. It examines everything from covenants and customs to domain politics and hoary secrets of the Danse Macabre, the never-ending struggle between Kindred for supremacy. Chapter Two: Character Aspects of character are the focus of Chapter Two, from details regarding creation of an alternate persona to the characteristics of the clans to the mechanics of the Kindred’s unholy powers themselves. Chapter Three: Special Rules and Systems The game’s systems and dice-rolling concerns make up Chapter Three. These mechanics govern all of the aspects of chance that occur during the course of a story, handling everything from characters threatened by frenzies spawned by the Beast to suffering physical damage to losing one’s Morality and sanity, and even more. Chapter Four: Storytelling and Antagonists Advice is offered to the Storyteller in Chapter Four. This includes everything from suggestions on how to handle the setting to considerations when structuring a chronicle. The chapter includes a variety of pre-made antagonists for use in stories as well. Appendix One: Bloodlines and Unique Disciplines Appendix One comprises Bloodlines and new Disciplines. One of the features of Vampire: The Requiem is a customizable lineage system by which characters can create their own unique broods and families of vampires, as well as the unique powers to which they lay claim. This chapter includes a few of the bloodlines that are already assumed to be a part of the setting, as well as systems by which players and Storytellers can generate new ones. Appendix Two: New Orleans Finally, a sample setting makes up Appendix Two. This chapter includes a host of plot threads, secrets — oh, and some common knowledge, too! — regarding the domain of New Orleans, a stronghold for the covenant known as the Lancea Sanctum. Epilogue: Strings and Piano Characters ;Longinus : Theoretical progenitor of vampires, or at least self-aware vampires. ;Vlad Tepes : Dracula. Founder of the Ordo Dracul. ;Solomon Birch : Daeva signature character. ;Trey "Loki" Fischer : Mekhet signature character. ;Persephone Moore : Ventrue signature character. ;Scratch : Nosferatu signature character. ;The Unholy : Gangrel signature character. ;Pearl Chastain : Daeva Primogen and member of the Inner Circle ;Baron Cimitiere : Nosferatu Houngan and Regent ;Coco Ducquette : Prefect and Primogen ;"Gutterball" Gus Elgin : Master of Elysium, New Orleans ;Cleavon "Shep" Jennings : New Orleans Unaligned ;Lidia Kendall, Ordo Dracul novice ;Philip Maldonato : Seneschal of New Orleans ;John Marrow : French Quarter Priest and Inquisitor ;Pierpont McGinn : Ventrue member of Inner Circle ;Caitlin Meadows : Hound and Inquisitor, New Orleans. ;Miss Opal : Nosferatu Primogen ;Natasha Preston : Seneschal to Savoy ;Antoine Savoy : Lord of New Orleans' French Quarter ;Sundown : Harpy ;Prince Augusto Vidal : Prince of New Orleans. ;Desirae Wells : Unaligned Emissary * Remy Albright, New Orleans priest * Martin Bowler, New Orleans Gangrel * Garcilaso de Castillejo, founder of the Toreador * James Cesar, character creation example * Malia Eliza Curry, Cimitiere supporter * Mr. Dimanche * Dr. Miranda Estes * Charlotte Gaudibert * Reynaldo Gui, French Quarter Master of Elysium * Dr. James Griffin Hartleigh co-founder of the Malkovians * Gabriel Hurst, New Orleans Primogen * Peter Lebeaux, French Quarter homicide detective * Anton Malkov, founder of the Malkovians * John Polk, New Orleans priest * Carlos Saavedra, founder of the Bruja * Dr. Ephram Xola, Cimitiere supporter References Category:Vampire: The Requiem books Category:2004 releases